1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active device substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a new display with a flexible active device substrate has been lunched in the market. Because of its flexibility, the display device may replace the traditional papers or billboards.
In the manufacturing process of the flexible active device substrate, it is convenient to fix a flexible substrate on a glass plate and then dispose active devices on the flexible substrate to form the flexible active device substrate. Afterwards, the flexible active device substrate is separated from the glass plate. However, when the attractive forces between the flexible substrate and the glass plate is too large, it is difficult to completely separate the flexible substrate and the glass plate so that the active devices may be damaged. Therefore, many in the industry are striving to improve the peeling manufacture of the flexible active device substrate.